


sing a shanty and think of me

by PilotInTheStars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: During Series, F/M, Mermista likes a Couple of Sea Hawk's shanties, Shanties, Slight hurt and comfort, after series, before series, but she will not admit that to anyone, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Three moments between Sea Hawk and Mermista, before, during, and after the series, all featuring a shanty of course.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	sing a shanty and think of me

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-Ra fic!! Seamista has my whole heart. 
> 
> A special thank you to @sharknana29 for her wonderful beta-ing. <3
> 
> The shanties in this were adapted from real life historical shanties, with slight word changes of course, such as that of names or places. I hope you enjoy!

The first time she had heard serenading coming from the ground outside the balcony was in her teens. She recognized the voice in an instant but hadn’t expected to hear it there in the first place. 

Her feet dragged her to the balcony despite how tired she felt. She placed her hands on the ledge and looked over. 

It was indeed Sea Hawk, playing his accordion and singing into the night. 

_We're going away to leave you now_

_Good bye, fare thee well_

_Good bye, fare thee well_

Mermista leaned over and looked down at Sea Hawk, standing on his ship in the moonlight. The seas of Etheria were calm that night, at some places the sea looked like a mirror. 

She rested on her elbows, her chin resting in her palm.

_We're going away to leave you now_

_Hoorah, me boys, we're homeward bound_

_Ah, give me the girl with the bonny blue hair_

_Your hair of blue is the talk of the town_

She was glad that Sea Hawk hadn’t noticed her yet and that the night could hide the flush on her cheeks. 

_So fare you we're homeward bound_

_Homeward bound to Seaworthy town_

_So fill up your glasses for those who were kind_

_And drink to the girls we leaving behind_

Mermista cleared her throat and Sea Hawk looked up at her. “Mermista!”

“I thought you left for Seaworthy already.”

“In the morning I set out for adventure.” He emphasized the final word, like he was always doing. He looked up at her. “I want to say goodbye before I head to Seaworthy.”

She had known this pirate for no more than a week and somehow she was quite sure he had fallen for her. And maybe deep down in her heart there was something there too. She couldn’t let him know, though. He’d leave in the morning and never return again. 

Mermista kind of wanted to see him again. 

“Goodbye, then,” she said. 

“Goodbye dear Princess!” he called. _He was ridiculous._ But in a lot of ways, she appreciated it. Sometimes she wanted more of that in her life. 

Mermista gave a nod and Sea Hawk did too, and he kept on with his accordion playing. The notes and his voice drifted off into the night as she walked to the balcony doors, and if you were to ask her the next morning, she would deny ever leaving them open to hear the music better. 

_We're homeward bound I hear them say_

_We're homeward bound with eleven months pay_

_Our anchor we'll weigh, our sails we will set_

_The friends we are leaving we'll never forget_

* * *

_Blow the wind Southerly,_

_Southerly, Southerly,_

_Blow the wind_

_South o'er the bonnie blue sea._

_Blow the wind Southerly,_

_Southerly, Southerly_

_Blow bonnie breeze,_

_My true lover to me._

Mermista opened her eyes and sat up in her bed at the palace at Brightmoon. It was quiet again. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Everything was still. But if she strained her ears, sure enough, she heard a certain someone humming. 

She groaned to herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed, trudging across the room until she got to the door. She opened it slowly, trying to not make too much noise, and looked around to spot Sea Hawk sitting on the floor. 

He noticed her and quickly stood up. “Mermista-”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Mermista was quiet for a moment. “It’s alright,” she said and she meant it. “I couldn’t sleep much either.”

“If you want me to leave, I can go-”

“No!” she said in a tone that surprised the both of them. They stared at each other. “Company wouldn’t be bad… I guess.”

Sea Hawk took a step into the room and Mermista closed the door. She surveyed the room painted with nighttime and went for the large couch opposite the bed. 

They sat down together. Sea Hawk sat a bit away but deep down Mermista wanted him closer. But he was respectful of her space. She needed time. 

“Do you feel somewhat better after today, dearest?”

Mermista looked out the window, out across Bright Moon. “In some ways, yes.” She couldn’t lie. Sea Hawk’s gesture to make her feel better and unite the princesses was thoughtful despite the idioticness and everything going so terribly wrong. 

But she couldn’t forget her people, Salineas, who needed her. Her heart wouldn’t stop aching. What was the point of her being their princess if she couldn’t even protect them?

“I can’t stop thinking about my kingdom.”

“That’s to be expected,” Sea Hawk said softly. 

“I know. I just feel… like there’s something to be done. Something I need to do right now. But I can’t figure out what.” There was frustration in her voice now, not atypical for her. She did not protest when Sea Hawk’s fingers slipped between her own. She needed it. Needed someone who understood her. 

“Sometimes you just have to wait until the right answer arises.”

Mermista’s eyes met Sea Hawk’s and she leaned forward to kiss him. It was warm and bright against this world that seemed so dark and cold nowadays. 

They let go, her forehead against his. “And we keep fighting for Salineas.”

“For Salineas.” 

They looked at each other for a moment longer. “Thank you, Sea Hawk.”

Mermista curled up closer to him and he buried his nose in her hair. Sea Hawk reminded her of the ocean, in its adventures, waves, and wild spirit. But it was calm too, it was home. 

At some point, he began singing again- the shanty from before.

_They told me last night_

_There were ships in the offing_

_And I hurried down_

_To the deep rolling sea._

_But my eye could not see it_

_Wherever might be it,_

_The bark that is bearing_

_My lover to me._

They fell asleep there in each other’s arms, and didn’t wake up till the morning. 

* * *

They were heading home to Salineas. At last. Mermista’s heart felt at ease. She tried to forget where Horde Prime’s chip had been on her neck as she looked out on the seas of Etheria. They truly were beautiful. How she had missed them. And now they were free yet again. 

She heard a familiar voice behind her, singing out into the evening air as the sun set. 

_Come loose every sail to the breeze._

_The course of my vessel improve;_

_I've done with the toils of the seas,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love._

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_I've done with the toils of the seas,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love._

The ever loud accordion he was playing rang out over the open water and after the misty haze of being chipped, Mermista was somewhat glad to hear it.

_Since Mermista is true as she's fair,_

_My griefs I fling all to the wind,_

_'Tis a pleasing return for my care,_

_My mistress is constant and kind._

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_I've done with the toils of the seas,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love._

Mermista turned around to look at him from the crate she had been sitting on. Sea Hawk’s fingers danced as he played the accordion, the thrill of defeating Horde Prime, freeing Etheria, being alive. 

Everyone on the planet seemed to be nothing but joyful. 

_My sails are all filled to my dear,_

_What tropic bird swifter can move?_

_Who, cruel, shall hold his career,_

_That returns to the nest of his love?_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_I've done with the toils of the seas,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love._

He wasn’t giving up the sea, not really. But the tumultuous sea- the war - was done. The water was calm. There was peace. Their ship pulled up to the Sea Gate, and Sea Hawk’s voice carried the final verse. 

_Then hoist every sail to the breeze,_

_Come, shipmates, and join in the song;_

_Let's drink while the ship cuts the seas,_

_To the gale that may drive her along._

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_

_I've done with the toils of the seas,_

_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love._

Mermista couldn’t help but smile, her mind drifting to his words, what she vaguely remembered from her memories being chipped. 

_Because I love you, dearest._

“I love you too,” she said. 

Sea Hawk turned to stare and he blinked. She took his hand in her own. And from the look in his eyes, he knew what she was talking about. She remembered his confession, and now she gave hers as well. 

The ship passed through the Sea Gate and Mermista took Sea Hawk’s hand as they sailed into the next chapter after the war. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- First shanty is adapted from "Good Bye, Fare Thee Well"  
> \- Second is adapted from "Blow the Wind Southerly"  
> \- Third is adapted from "Come, Loose Every Sail from the Breeze" 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
